Family Feuds
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Chase, Robin and Starfire's youngest son, learns about his evil family members the hard way. RobxStar, OCxOC BBxRae, Flinx, you know 'em all. Goes with The Sky Stone. Mild Swearing. Enjoy!


**I needed to write something new, so I've started this. Got the idea from Elizabeth (who else if it's about Chase), so I'm writing it. I needed a break from every other story. I'm sorry about The Sky Stone, I'll update when I get inspiration. Same with Hiding Spirit. Not like I'm giving up on the story, though it seems like I am, I just can't write it. So, I'm just relaxing, and writing whatever I feel like writing. **

**I Don't Own Teen Titans, But I Do Own Their Kids (Sounds Creepy).**

**Family Feuds**

I flew through the air, throwing starbolts here and there. Still though, they followed close behind. Green eyes, flaming red hair, orange skin with muscles hidden underneath. They sped towards me, flying faster than I ever could. Curse that I was more like dad. Suddenly, I was blasted from the air by green fire, and fell on the blue mat.

"I win." My brother said, slowly flying to the ground. He helped me up the minute his feet touched the hardwood floor of the training room. "Sorry about the eye blast. Didn't mean to put so much power into it."

"It's cool Rori. Dad would be proud."

"Yeah, if he even took the time to train with us. What's so bad about this _Slade_ guy anyway?"

"It's Deathstroke now." I said, correcting my brother as usual. "And he's seriously bad. Ebony told me some stuff that Rach told her. He made dad be his sidekick, and used his love for the original team against him. Since then, dad's been obsessed with getting him. Got even worse when he tormented Terra, turned her against them. And when he was working for Trigon." I shook my head. When Ebony told me, it was true. I asked my mom about it, and she told me the other side of the story. How Deathstroke almost tore the Titans apart, by screwing around with their leader. For that, I hated him as much as the others.

"Whatever." Rori said. He never took grudges seriously. Another reason he was more like mom. "You remember when Titans East is coming to visit?"

"Not until April. If you miss Sidney so much, why don't you call her?"

"Um, uh," Rori was speechless, and a blush attacked his face. No surprise there. He and Sidney were, as Elizabeth and Ebony would say;

_"Meant to be like Beam and Ray."_

_ "Ebony!" Elizabeth would say every time the demon used that expression. "Only Beam and Ray's reincarnated equals are meant to be that much."_

I chuckled at the memory. The girls were only seven, but man were they smart. "I'm just picking on you Rori, chillax."

He grabbed my head and gave me a nuggie. It was easy for him to catch me, hard for me to escape. A fifteen-year-old versus a ten-year-old was not fair at all. "You're such a pain, bro." He said before leaving the training room. Most likely to go on his X-Box, and connect with Blaise. Wherever in the world that fiery super-hero was.

I decided to leave as well, and try my best to find Elizabeth. _And everyone else, _I reminded myself, though deep inside, I knew the truth. All that I cared about was Lizie, her neon pink eyes, perfect, most pure laugh. One would say it was young love. One would probably be right.

_X'Hal help me. _I thought to myself. _I'll never have the girl I love. So many things separate us. I'm not even fully human. She is, though she's half sorceress. Jinx was still born from human parents, and so was Elizabeth._ The sigh that escaped my lips did not go unnoticed.

"What's up Chaseio." Garfield said as I walked through the commons room's doors.

Just as I had predicted, my brother sat at the couch, headset on and talking rapidly. No doubt to Blaise or Sidney. Kane was in the commons too. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Beside him was Jasmine, sketch book in hand. She was working on more clothes designs, probably for the great Easter ball that North always held. I was going to get dragged to that ball, just like I got dragged to every other party the Titans had. I hate being ten somedays.

"Nothing." I lied. I knew he'd see through it, but I thought I'd try.

"You're as bad a lier as your mother." Gar said. I was kinda glad he did. "I can smell the distress, what's up?"

"The usual." I said. He'd know exactly what I was talking about. Garfield was like my favourite uncle. He knew me as good as any other member of my real family.

"Wanna talk about it?" He put down his own book, I saw it was a text book on biology, then patted the kitchen seat beside him.

"Naw. You already know the whole story better than do." But I still sat beside him. "Gar, did it hurt when you first fell in love with Rachel?"

"Like Hell. And it got worse the more I felt. But that didn't stop me, and it shouldn't stop you. You're lucky, you know what's going on. I had no idea. At first, I thought I was having heart failure. At fourteen years old! Crazy, hu?"

"I'd never be that stupid." I winked. Constant joke in the tower was Gar's IQ. And it made me feel better to joke around. "I mean, I am my father's son after all."

Picking up his text book, Gar showed it to me. "Hey! If 'I'm stupid, why do I understand this junk?"

"You're using the animal half of your brain to relate to the things you're reading dad." Ebony said as she and Elizabeth walked through the doors. My heartbeat increased, and my vision got fuzzy for a second. Elizabeth always made me react in that way. It was a wonder I could breath, though it was awfully hard to do so.

"You'd think he'd realize it after studying that stuff for over three years." Elizabeth looked at her best friend, who nodded in agreement. Then she noticed me. "Hi Chase. Heard you and Rori training. Who won?"

"Um, well, Rori did."

"Damn strait I did." Rori shouted from the couch, at the same minute my mom walked in. It was so silent, a pin drop would have been heard. We all expected for her to say something, but she said nothing. The look on her face was so worried though, I didn;t think she could say anything without breaking into tears.

"Mom?" Her green eyes didn't even look at me as she rushed to the computer. Rori shut down his game, Kane and Jasmine put down their books. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Koriand'r?" Garfield got up and followed her. He was worried too now. That meant it was serious. "Should I call the others?" Her only response was a nod of the head, making her red hair bob up and down. Gar took out his communicator, and opened it. "Titans West, report to commons room. Even you Dick. Kori's scared. Hurry."

Not even seconds later, my dad, the others not far behind, rushing into where we all were. All eyes were on my mom.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Dad took her into his arms, and gave her a loving hug. "Love, you can tell us."

"I-It's my sister." I had never heard my mom sound so scared. "She's back, and she has company."

**Don't be surprised if I update in like, twenty minutes. This was meant to be a one-shot, but it'll sound better as a two, or three-shot. So, enjoy! And if you don't know any of the characters, read The Sky Stone. You'll understand then. **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
